Modern dishwashers typically include a wash chamber where e.g., detergent, water, and heat can be applied to clean food or other materials from dishes and other articles being washed. Often an upper rack assembly is disposed close to the top of the washing chamber and is used to hold glasses, cups, and other small items. Typically, a lower rack assembly is positioned near the bottom of the chamber and a considerable distance below the upper rack. This provides vertical clearance to place dishes and platters on edge (i.e. a vertical orientation) and to place food preparation bowls and pots up-side-down on the lower rack for washing.
Each rack normally is supplied with an array of spaced apart, generally vertical tines or members, which support and separate the individual items. Preferably, these vertical members support and fix the position of various articles during the washing process. More specifically, it is desirable to position an article, such as a dish, so that water and detergent can access all surfaces during cleaning while also preventing movement of the dish that could lead to breaking, chipping, or other damage.
One challenge in the design of the racks and the positioning of the vertical members is the variability in the sizes of articles to be washed. The optimum spacing between adjacent vertical members for supporting thin items like dishes is much less than for supporting thick items like mixing bowls and pans. In addition, dishes, pots, and other articles to be washed can each come in a variety of different shapes. Frequently, the vertical members (e.g., tines) of a rack are in a fixed position. Accordingly, a user manipulates the orientation of dishes and other objects loaded into the rack in an effort to fill the rack with articles while also providing exposure to the washing action of the dishwasher. Alternatively, some rack assemblies may be provided with vertical members having a limited amount of adjustability in an effort to accommodate various article sizes and shapes.
Bowls are no exception to the variability a designer faces in the configuring the vertical members of a rack assembly. As with other articles, bowls can come in a variety of diameters, depths, and shapes. While bowls can be placed upside down in a rack assembly to provide exposure to the washing action of a dishwasher, this orientation can consume much needed space and thereby decrease efficiency.
Accordingly, a dishwasher rack assembly that can accommodate bowls of both large and small sizes would be useful. A rack assembly that can also provide for an efficient orientation of bowls of both large and small sizes during the washing process would be also be beneficial. Such a rack assembly that can be implemented within the space or sizes commonly applied for dishwasher appliances would be also be particularly useful.